


Speculative Timeline of Arda from Y.T. 1 to the Present

by Numendil



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Meta, Other, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numendil/pseuds/Numendil
Summary: In which I attempt to link the history of Arda, said by Tolkien to be set in a remote and forgotten age of the Earth's past, with actual recorded history. Includes cumulative year-numbers for all the Ages and speculative B.C. dates based on the identification of Númenor with Plato's Atlantis, which work so well sometimes that they almost scare me.Useful for writers of historical or modern-era fics.
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

The timelines of the first four Ages are copied verbatim from Tolkien Gateway, which takes them from the _Annals of Aman_ and the Appendices to _The Lord of the Rings_ ; the only thing that’s my original work is the column with speculative B.C. dates which take the events of the Legendarium, set in an imaginary era of the remote past, and fix them to a specific, if no less remote, period. My single point of reference was the identification of Númenor with the Atlantis of Plato’s tale, said to have been destroyed around “nine thousand years before the time of Solon”, which is to say about 9600 B.C. This date also corresponds (within ten years) to a period of sudden warming known as the end of the Younger Dryas, which resulted in a rapid rise in sea levels and may be the origin of the almost-universal flood myths found among various human cultures. (My timeline features an additional flood at the more traditional Biblical date of 3298 B.C.—in my equivalence Fo.A. 3159—to account for the complete destruction of the societies seen in Tolkien’s works.)

This equivalence results in a number of coincidences that seem to confirm the wisdom of my choice: the most notable is perhaps the first rising of the Sun in 13,508 B.C., very close to the usual estimate (13,500 B.C.) for the end of the last Ice Age in Western Europe (Younger Dryas notwithstanding)—the appearance of the Sun would certainly do something to dispel the ice, or, as is perhaps more likely, the idea that the Sun first rose at this time was only a mythologization of a far less dramatic improvement in the climate.

Tolkien was unsure of how many solar years equaled a Year of the Trees (Valian Year); at different times he estimated 9.582 and 144. I have included computations for both values in my table for the Years of the Trees. I have not made any attempt with the Years of the Lamps; my own headcanon (being, according to the Silmarillion itself, “before the count of Time”) is that these were far, _far_ longer than the _Annals of Aman_ estimates, lasting millions or even hundreds of millions of years.


	2. Years of the Trees

| _If 1 Y.T. = 9.582 Y.S._ | _If 1 Y.T. = 144 Y.S._  
---|---|---  
**Y.T.** | **Y.S.** | **B.C.** | **Y.S.** | **B.C.** | **Event**  
1 | -14363 | 27872 | -215856 | 229365 | First flowering of the Two Trees.  
1000 | -4791 | 18300 | -72000 | 85509 | The Valar hold council, for Yavanna and Oromë report that Melkor might rise once more in power. They discuss the Children of Ilúvatar. Varda begins to fashion new stars, and organize them and those already wrought into constellations, over the next fifty years.   
1050 | -4312 | 17821 | -64800 | 78309 | Varda forms the Valacirca. The first 144 Elves (Minyar, Tatyar, and Nelyar) awake in Cuiviénen. Melian travels to Beleriand after ascending Taniquetil to see the stars.   
1085 | -3977 | 17486 | -59760 | 73269 | Oromë discovers the Elves, and calls them Eldar. The Eldar are afraid of Oromë, and blame him for Melkor's work.   
1086 | -3967 | 17476 | -59616 | 73125 | Oromë returns to Valinor, and witnesses to his peers about the Children of Ilúvatar. Oromë returns to the Elves while the Valar consider his message.   
1090 | -3929 | 17438 | -59040 | 72549 | Valar make war on Melkor in the War for Sake of the Elves. The earth is shaken. The shores of Beleriand are formed and bays are created on the North. Over the next two years Melkor is defeated, and retreats into Utumno.   
1092 | -3909 | 17418 | -58752 | 72261 | The Siege of Utumno begins. North is desolated and the Sea widened.   
1099 | -3842 | 17351 | -57744 | 71253 | The Siege of Utumno ends, as the Valar storm the final defenses. Balrogs attack and Manwë slays them. Tulkas captures Melkor, binding him with Angainor. Sauron evades capture.   
1100 | -3833 | 17342 | -57600 | 71109 | Melkor is brought back to Valinor, judged and cast into Mandos.  
1101 | -3823 | 17332 | -57456 | 70965 | Valar make council about the protection of Eruhíni and decide to bring them to Valinor. Oromë Invites the Elves.   
1102 | -3814 | 17323 | -57312 | 70821 | Elves are unwilling so Oromë invites the three Elven ambassadors, Ingwë, Finwë and Elwë to come to Valinor.   
1104 | -3794 | 17303 | -57024 | 70533 | Ambassadors return to Cuiviénen and invite the Elves to return with them to Valinor.   
1105 | -3785 | 17294 | -56880 | 70389 | First Sundering of the Elves at Cuiviénen. Vanyar under Ingwë, Noldor under Finwë and Teleri under Elwë and Olwë. Avari, under Morwë and Nurwë, stay in Cuiviénen.  
The Eldar depart, pass Sea of Helcar and turn west. Some are terrified by the smokes of war and go back.   
1115 | -3689 | 17198 | -55440 | 68949 | Second Sundering of the Elves: The host pass Greenwood the Great and come to the River Anduin. Some Lindar wish to stay there. Terrified by the Hithaeglir, a part of them go south led by Lenwë.   
1125 | -3593 | 17102 | -54000 | 67509 | Vanyar and Noldor enter Beleriand; the foremost of them pass Sirion and reach the shores. Oromë goes to Aman for counsel.   
1128 | -3565 | 17074 | -53568 | 67077 | The unwilling Teleri also come to Beleriand and dwell east of Gelion. Elwë keeps friendship with Finwë and Noldor on the west.   
1130 | -3545 | 17054 | -53280 | 66789 | Elwë returning from a meeting with Finwë meets Melian in Nan Elmoth and falls into a trance.   
1132 | -3526 | 17035 | -52992 | 66501 | Ulmo brings an island to the Bay of Balar. The Vanyar and Noldor forget their fear for the Sea and embark upon it while the Teleri look for Elwë.  
When departing, the island breaks and leaves the Isle of Balar behind.  
After learning of their embark, some Teleri led by Olwë, reach the shores and meet Ossë and Uinen.   
1133 | -3517 | 17026 | -52848 | 66357 | Vanyar and Noldor enter Valinor and build Eldamar. The Valar open the rift Calacirya in Pelóri so that the Light of Valinor reaches Eldamar. The Elves begin the building of Tirion on the hill Túna inside Calacirya.   
1140 | -3450 | 16959 | -51840 | 65349 | Vanyar and Noldor found Tirion and Mindon Eldaliéva. Some Vanyar yearn for the Trees and go closer to Valinor.   
1142 | -3430 | 16939 | -51552 | 65061 | White Tree given to Noldor by Yavanna.   
1149 | -3363 | 16872 | -50544 | 64053 | Finwë prays to Ulmo to bring the Teleri. However Ossë is grieved and persuades some to stay with him. Círdan with some establish the havens of Brithombar and Eglarest. Ossë teaches them shipcraft.  
1150 | -3354 | 16863 | -50400 | 63909 | Olwë and the most part of the Teleri leave Beleriand. The rest of the Teleri are still looking for Elwë and are named Eglath.   
1151 | -3344 | 16853 | -50256 | 63765 | Tol Eressëa with the Teleri stops moving outside the Bay of Eldamar. They are afterwards named Falmari who choose to remain on Tol Eressëa.  
1152 | -3335 | 16844 | -50112 | 63621 | Elwë awakens from the trance and becomes King of Elves in Beleriand; his hair is now silver.   
1161 | -3248 | 16757 | -48816 | 62325 | The Falmari after the teachings of Ossë build ships. They leave Tol Eressëa and come to Valinor.   
1162 | -3239 | 16748 | -48672 | 62181 | Teleri found Alqualondë with the help of Finwë.   
1165 | -3210 | 16719 | -48240 | 61749 | All the Vanyar depart from Tirion to Taniquetil and Noldor stay with the Falmari.   
1169 | -3172 | 16681 | -47664 | 61173 | Birth of Fëanor son of Finwë and Míriel. The Noldor are taught by Aulë labouring and love the jewels. Rúmil of Tirion makes the Sarati and possibly writes the Ainulindalë.   
1170 | -3162 | 16671 | -47520 | 61029 | Death of Míriel Serindë.  
1172 | -3143 | 16652 | -47232 | 60741 | Doom of Manwë.  
1185 | -3018 | 16527 | -45360 | 58869 | Finwë weds Indis.  
1190 | -2970 | 16479 | -44640 | 58149 | Birth of Fingolfin.  
1200 | -2875 | 16384 | -43200 | 56709 | Second Age of Chaining of Melkor: Lúthien born in Neldoreth.   
1230 | -2587 | 16096 | -38880 | 52389 | Birth of Finarfin.  
1250 | -2396 | 15905 | -36000 | 49509 | Fëanor creates the Tengwar.  
Dwarves enter Beleriand and meet the Sindar.   
1280 | -2108 | 15617 | -31680 | 45189 | Finarfin weds Eärwen.  
1300 | -1916 | 15425 | -28800 | 42309 | Third Age of Chaining of Melkor: births of Turgon and Finrod.  
Dwarves of Belegost and Elves begin the building of Menegroth in Doriath. The Dwarves are paid with knowledge from Melian and with many pearls, including Nimphelos. Daeron creates the Certhas Daeron.  
1330 | -1629 | 15138 | -24480 | 37989 | Orcs first seen in Beleriand; Dwarves make weapons for the Sindar.   
1350 | -1437 | 14946 | -21600 | 35109 | Denethor leads some of the Nandor into Beleriand and befriends Thingol. They settle in Ossiriand. Daeron betters the Cirth, which are adopted by the Dwarves and made known east of the Blue Mountains.   
1362 | -1322 | 14831 | -19872 | 33381 | Births of Galadriel and Aredhel.  
1400 | -958 | 14467 | -14400 | 27909 | Melkor released from bondage.  
1410 | -862 | 14371 | -12960 | 26469 | Melkor befriends the Noldor.  
1449 | -489 | 13998 | -7344 | 20853 | Fëanor having invented the substance Silima begins constructing the Silmarils,  
1450 | -479 | 13988 | -7200 | 20709 | Fëanor completes the Silmarils; he puts the Light of the Trees in them and Varda hallows them.  
For the next 20 years Melkor begins spreading strife and talking about weapons.   
1490 | -96 | 13605 | -1440 | 14949 | The Valar summon Fëanor who threatens Fingolfin with his sword. They exile him to Formenos and Finwë follows.   
1492 | -77 | 13586 | -1152 | 14661 | Melkor visits Fëanor but he repels him. Finwë then warns the Valar and begins to pursue Melkor. Melkor hides and meets Ungoliant in Avathar.   
1495 | -48 | 13557 | -720 | 14229 | Fëanor is commanded by Manwë to Taniquetil where he and Fingolfin reconcile. Ungoliant destroys the Two Trees, Morgoth kills Finwë in Formenos and steals the Silmarils. They flee to Beleriand where they debate. Balrogs arrive and drive Ungoliant away. Morgoth stays in Angband and raises the Thangorodrim.  
Fëanor begins the rebellion and goes to Alqualondë where he fights with the Falmari and steals their swanships. The Flight of the Noldor begins.   
1496 | -38 | 13547 | -576 | 14085 | Mandos (or his messenger) appears before the Noldor and speaks the Doom of Mandos. Finarfin with some repent and return to Valinor where he is accepted. Finrod his son becomes the leader of his house and follows Fëanor.   
1497 | -29 | 13538 | -432 | 13941 | First Battle of Beleriand. Death of Denethor, besiegement of the Havens of the Falas. Thingol withdraws his people and the Girdle of Melian is set around Doriath. The Laiquendi from now on remain hidden and take no other king.  
The Noldor arrive at Helcaraxë, but Fëanor and his people betray Fingolfin and sail to Beleriand. Burning of the ships at Losgar. Dagor-nuin-Giliath ("Battle-under-Stars"). Fëanor is mortally wounded by Gothmog and is rescued by his sons before dying in sight of the Thangorodrim. Maedhros meets with Morgoth under a false truce, his forces are too few and he is captured.   
1498 | -19 | 13528 | -288 | 13797 | Maedhros is chained to the Thangorodrim. The Noldor do not depart as demanded by Morgoth and instead make a great camp at Mithrim.   
1500 | 0 | 13509 | 0 | 13509 | Creation of Moon and Sun. The host of the Noldor finishes crossing the Helcaraxë and enters Beleriand under Fingolfin. Battle of the Lammoth and death of Argon. The Moon rises and after seven times, the Sun follows. 


	3. First Age (Years of the Sun)

**F.A.** | **B.C.** | **Event**  
---|---|---  
1 | 13508 | Rising of the Sun. End of the Sleep of Yavanna and Second Spring of Arda. Men awake in Hildórien.  
_c. 1_ | _c. 13500_ | _End of the last Ice Age in N.W. Europe._  
2 | 13507 | The host of Fingolfin camps beside Lake Mithrim.  
5 | 13504 | Fingon rescues Maedhros from Thangorodrim, Fingolfin becomes High King of the Noldor in Beleriand.  
6 | 13503 | Thingol grants permission for the Noldor to occupy the Northlands.  
7 | 13502 | The Noldor hold a council. The Sons of Fëanor relocate to East Beleriand.  
20 | 13489 | The Feast of Mereth Aderthad; Mablung of the heavy hand and Daeron sent from Doriath to attend.  
50 | 13459 | Ulmo grants visions of hidden places to Finrod and Turgon.  
52 | 13457 | Nulukkizdîn discovered by Finrod and begins to construct Nargothrond.  
53 | 13456 | Hidden valley of Tumladen discovered by Turgon.  
60 | 13449 | Dagor Aglareb ("The Glorious Battle"), Siege of Angband begins.  
Minas Tirith constructed.  
64 | 13445 | Turgon removes his people from Nevrast to Tumladen, construction of Gondolin.  
65 | 13444 | Brithombar and Eglarest constructed.  
66 | 13443 | Thingol learns of the Silmarils from Galadriel.  
67 | 13442 | Thingol learns of the Kinslaying at Alqualondë, Quenya forbidden in Beleriand.  
102 | 13407 | Nargothrond completed.  
116 | 13393 | Gondolin completed.  
150 | 13359 | Caranthir meets with the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains.  
155 | 13354 | Orcs from Lammoth attack Hithlum.  
260 | 13249 | Glaurung defeated in Ard-galen, Long Peace begins.  
262 | 13247 | Birth of Bëor.  
282 | 13227 | Birth of Marach.  
289 | 13220 | Birth of Baran.  
292 | 13217 | Birth of Belen.  
307 | 13202 | Birth of Malach.  
310 | 13199 | Men of the House of Bëor enter Beleriand and are discovered by Finrod.  
Birth of Imlach.  
311 | 13198 | Finrod leaves with Bëor. Baran leads the House of Bëor.  
312 | 13197 | The Haladin enter Beleriand.  
313 | 13196 | Marach enters Beleriand.  
315 | 13194 | Births of Haldad and Boron.  
316 | 13193 | Birth of Beldir, Aredhel leaves Gondolin and weds Eöl.  
317 | 13192 | Birth of Baranor.  
320 | 13189 | Birth of Maeglin.  
322 | 13187 | Malach settles in Hithlum.  
336 | 13173 | Malach leaves Hithlum.  
337 | 13172 | Birth of Amlach, Malach weds Zimrahin.  
338 | 13171 | Birth of Boromir  
339 | 13170 | Births of Adanel and Belemir.  
340 | 13169 | Births of Bereg and Belegor.  
341 | 13168 | Births of Magor, Haleth, and Haldar.  
355 | 13154 | Death of Bëor.  
359 | 13150 | Birth of Bregor.  
361 | 13148 | Birth of Andreth.  
365 | 13144 | Births of Hathol and Beril.  
366 | 13143 | Birth of Haldan.  
369 | 13140 | Bereg leads a thousand people southwards.  
374 | 13135 | Birth of Beren.  
375 | 13134 | Battle of the Gelion-Ascar Stockade. Deaths of Haldad and Haldar.  
376 | 13133 | Death of Marach.  
380 | 13129 | Death of Baran.  
386 | 13123 | Birth of Bregil.  
389 | 13120 | Birth of Hirwen.  
390 | 13119 | Birth of Hador and Halmir.  
393 | 13116 | Birth of Bregolas.  
397 | 13112 | Birth of Gilwen.  
398 | 13111 | Death of Malach.  
400 | 13109 | Aredhel and Maeglin return to Gondolin and is secretly followed by Eöl. Eöl kills Aredhel and is then executed.  
Birth of Barahir.  
402 | 13107 | Battle of Aglon Pass.  
405 | 13104 | Hador enters the service of Fingolfin.  
406 | 13103 | Birth of Emeldir.  
408 | 13101 | Death of Boron.  
409 | 13100 | Birth of Brandir, conversation of Finrod and Andreth.  
410 | 13099 | Ladros is given to the House of Bëor.  
411 | 13098 | Birth of Beldis.  
414 | 13095 | Birth of Haldir.  
415 | 13094 | Birth of Glóredhel.  
416 | 13093 | The House of Hador is given the lands of Dor-lómin to dwell in.  
417 | 13092 | Birth of Galdor and Beleth.  
418 | 13091 | Birth of Hundar.  
419 | 13090 | Birth of Gundor.  
420 | 13089 | Death of Haleth. Birth of Hareth and Baragund. Hador dwells in Hithlum.  
422 | 13087 | Forest of Brethil given to the House of Haleth. Belegund born.  
432 | 13077 | Birth of Beren Erchamion, death of Boromir.  
436 | 13073 | Galdor weds Hareth.  
441 | 13068 | Birth of Húrin and Handir.  
443 | 13066 | Birth of Morwen and Hunleth.  
444 | 13065 | Birth of Huor.  
447 | 13062 | Birth of Hundad.  
448 | 13061 | Death of Bregor.  
450 | 13059 | Birth of Rían.  
451 | 13058 | Death of Haldan.  
455 | 13054 | Morgoth breaks the Siege of Angband, Dagor Bragollach ("Battle of Sudden Flame"). Deaths of Fingolfin, Angrod, Aegnor, Hador, Gundor, and Bregolas, Fingon becomes High King of the Noldor, Gil-galad sent to the Falas  
456 | 13053 | Death of Fingolfin in single combat with Morgoth.  
Death of Gundor.  
Emeldir, wife of Barahir, leads their people out of Dorthonion to Brethil.  
457 | 13052 | Sauron captures Minas Tirith, Húrin and Huor depart Gondolin. Barahir and his outlaws in Dorthonion, Orcs defeated in the Forest of Brethil.  
458 | 13051 | Húrin and Huor enter Gondolin.  
459 | 13050 | Húrin and Huor leave Gondolin.  
460 | 13049 | Deaths of Barahir, Belegund, Baragund, and all the outlaws save Beren Erchamion.  
462 | 13047 | Death of Galdor. Orcs invade Beleriand.  
463 | 13046 | Easterlings swear false loyalty to Maedhros.  
464 | 13045 | Birth of Túrin. Beren leaves Dorthonion and meets Lúthien in the forest of Doriath.  
465 | 13044 | Birth of Brandir. Quest for the Silmaril. Death of Finrod.  
466 | 13043 | Birth of Lalaith. Silmaril taken from Morgoth; Beren loses his hand to Carcharoth; the Hunting of the Wolf; first death of Beren Erchamion.  
467 | 13042 | First death of Lúthien. Lúthien sings Beren back from Mandos.  
468 | 13041 | Birth of Hunthor, Thingol refuses to join the Union of Maedhros.  
469 | 13040 | Death of Lalaith. Orcs driven from Beleriand. Beren and Lúthien return to Middle-earth.  
470 | 13039 | Births of Dior and Hardang.  
471 | 13038 | Death of Halmir, Huor weds Rían.  
472 | 13037 | Nirnaeth Arnoediad ("Battle of Unnumbered Tears"), Year of Lamentation. Birth of Tuor. Deaths of Fingon, Huor, Glóredhel, Azaghâl, Haldir, Hundar and Rían. Turgon becomes High King of the Noldor.  
473 | 13036 | Birth of Nienor, Túrin sent to Doriath. Fall of the Falas, Brithombar and Eglarest ruined, Gil-galad and Cirdan flee to Balar. Havens of Sirion constructed.  
481 | 13028 | Túrin and Beleg in Doriath.  
484 | 13025 | Death of Saeros, Túrin leaves Doriath.  
485 | 13024 | Túrin kills Forweg and becomes leader of the Gaurwaith.  
486 | 13023 | Túrin and the outlaws encounter Mim and make their home on Amon Rûdh as the House of Ransom.   
487 | 13022 | Túrin an outlaw on Amon Rûdh.  
488 | 13021 | Tuor enslaved.  
489 | 13020 | Túrin and Beleg on Amon Rûdh, death of Beleg.  
490 | 13019 | Gwindor leads Túrin to Nargothrond, Túrin becomes captain of Nargothrond.  
491 | 13018 | Tuor escapes and becomes an outlaw.  
494 | 13015 | Morwen and Nienor flee to Doriath.  
495 | 13014 | Battle of the Crossings of the Taeglin, Battle of Tumhalad, Tuor comes to Nevrast. Sack of Nargothrond by Glaurung. Deaths of Finduilas, Orodreth, Gwindor, and Handir.  
496 | 13013 | Túrin comes to Brethil.  
Tuor comes to Gondolin.  
Morwen Eledhwen and Nienor leave Doriath seeking Túrin; Nienor loses memory, is found by the Men of Brethil, and is given the name Níniel.  
497 | 13012 | Dior weds Nimloth.  
498 | 13011 | Túrin weds Níniel.  
499 | 13010 | Deaths of Glaurung, Brandir, Hunthor, Nienor and Túrin.  
500 | 13009 | Eluréd and Elurín born. Release of Húrin. Death of Morwen.  
501 | 13008 | Húrin comes to Doriath. Deaths of Húrin and Hardang.  
502 | 13007 | Dwarves of Nogrod set the Silmaril in the Nauglamír, death of Thingol, Melian returns to Valinor.  
503 | 13006 | Births of Eärendil and Elwing. Battle of the Thousand Caves, Battle of Sarn Athrad; death of Mablung of the heavy hand; Lúthien wears the Silmaril. Dior and his family come to Menegroth. Final deaths of Beren and Lúthien. Dior receives the Nauglamír and Silmaril.  
505 | 13004 | Demand made for the Silmaril.  
506 | 13003 | Second Kinslaying at Menegroth.  
Deaths of Dior, Nimloth, Celegorm, Curufin, and Caranthir. Eluréd and Elurín are abandoned to die.  
507 | 13002 | Elwing comes to the Havens of Sirion with the Silmaril.  
509 | 13000 | Maeglin captured and tortured.  
510 | 12999 | Fall of Gondolin. Deaths of Turgon, Ecthelion, Glorfindel, Maeglin, and Gothmog.  
Ereinion Gil-galad becomes High King of the Noldor  
511 | 12998 | Gondolin refugees arrive at the Havens of Sirion.  
512 | 12997 | Maedhros learns a Silmaril is at the Havens of Sirion, but forswears the Oath of Fëanor.  
525 | 12984 | Eärendil weds Elwing, Tuor and Idril depart for Valinor.  
527 | 12982 | The remaining Sons of Fëanor--Maedhros, Maglor, Amrod, and Amras - begin to feel tormented by their unfulfilled oath.  
532 | 12977 | Births of Elrond and Elros.  
534 | 12975 | Eärendil searchs for Valinor.  
538 | 12971 | Third Kinslaying at the Havens of Sirion. Deaths of Amrod and Amras. Elrond and Elros are taken captive by Maglor. Elwing escapes with the Silmaril into the Sea. Ulmo gives her the form of a white bird and she reunites with Eärendil aboard Vingilótë.  
540 | 12969 | Morgoth controls all of Beleriand.  
542 | 12967 | Eärendil and Elwing come to Valinor.  
545 | 12964 | Host of Valinor lands in Beleriand.  
587 | 12922 | Destruction of Beleriand. Deaths of Ancalagon and Maedhros.  
590 | 12919 | Morgoth thrust from Arda. Host of Valinor departs Middle-earth. End of the First Age.


	4. Second Age

**S.A.** | **Y.S.** | **B.C.** | **Event**  
---|---|---|---  
1 | 591 | 12918 | Foundation of the Grey Havens, and of Lindon.   
32 | 622 | 12887 | The Edain, and a few Drúedain, reach Númenor; Elros Tar-Minyatur becomes the first King of Númenor.   
40 | 630 | 12879 | Dwarves of the Firebeards and Broadbeams clans migrate to Khazad-dûm from Blue Mountains.   
61 | 651 | 12858 | Birth of Vardamir Nólimon, second King of Númenor.   
82 | 672 | 12837 | The emigration of the Edain to Númenor ends.   
192 | 782 | 12727 | Birth of Amandil, third King of Númenor.   
203 | 793 | 12716 | Birth of Vardilmë.   
213 | 803 | 12706 | Birth of Aulendil.   
222 | 812 | 12697 | Birth of Nolondil.   
350 | 940 | 12569 | Birth of Elendil, fourth King of Númenor.   
361 | 951 | 12558 | Birth of Eärendur (son of Amandil).   
371 | 961 | 12548 | Birth of Yávien.   
377 | 967 | 12542 | Birth of Mairen.   
382 | 972 | 12537 | Birth of Oromendil.   
395 | 985 | 12524 | Birth of Axantur.   
442 | 1032 | 12477 | Death of King Elros Tar-Minyatur. Vardamir Nólimon inherits the Sceptre to become the second King of Númenor but immediately abdicates. Tar-Amandil becomes the third King of Númenor.   
443 | 1033 | 12476 | The notional end of Vardamir Nólimon's reign.   
451 | 1041 | 12468 | Birth of Vëantur.   
471 | 1061 | 12448 | Death of Vardamir Nólimon, second King of Númenor.   
500 | 1090 | 12419 | Sauron returns to Middle-earth in the East.   
512 | 1102 | 12407 | Birth of Caliondo.   
521 | 1111 | 12398 | Birth of Silmariën.   
532 | 1122 | 12387 | Birth of Isilmë.   
543 | 1133 | 12376 | Birth of Meneldur, fifth King of Númenor.   
551 | 1141 | 12368 | Birth of Lindissë.   
562 | 1152 | 12357 | Birth of Ardamir (son of Axantur).   
575 | 1165 | 12344 | Birth of Cemendur (son of Axantur).   
590 | 1180 | 12329 | Tar-Amandil surrenders the Sceptre; Tar-Elendil becomes the fourth King of Númenor.   
600 | 1190 | 12319 | Captain of the King's Ships, Vëantur, makes the first Númenórean voyage back to Middle-earth. The Númenóreans meet Men of Eriador at Tower Hills.   
601 | 1191 | 12318 | Vëantur returns from his voyage to Mithlond.   
603 | 1193 | 12316 | Death of Tar-Amandil, third King of Númenor.   
630 | 1220 | 12289 | Birth of Valandil, first Lord of Andúnië.   
670 | 1260 | 12249 | Birth of Malantur.   
700 | 1290 | 12219 | Birth of Aldarion, sixth King of Númenor.  
Birth of Írildë.   
711 | 1301 | 12208 | Birth of Hallatan.   
712 | 1302 | 12207 | Birth of Ailinel.   
725 | 1315 | 12194 | Aldarion makes his first journey to Mithlond in the ship Númerrámar captained by Vëantur.   
727 | 1317 | 12192 | Aldarion and Vëantur return to Númenor.   
729 | 1319 | 12190 | Birth of Almiel.   
730 | 1320 | 12189 | Aldarion makes his second journey to Mithlond.   
733 | 1323 | 12186 | Aldarion returns to Númenor.   
735 | 1325 | 12184 | Aldarion makes his third journey to Middle-earth, visiting the coasts as far south as the Bay of Belfalas.   
739 | 1329 | 12180 | Aldarion returns to Númenor, bearing gifts from Gil-galad to his father Meneldur.   
740 | 1330 | 12179 | Tar-Elendil surrenders the Sceptre; Tar-Meneldur becomes the fifth King of Númenor.   
750 | 1340 | 12169 | Eregion is founded and construction on Ost-in-Edhil begins.  
Aldarion founds the Guild of Venturers.   
751 | 1341 | 12168 | Death of Tar-Elendil, fourth King of Númenor.   
771 | 1361 | 12148 | Birth of Erendis.   
799 | 1389 | 12120 | Birth of Soronto.   
800 | 1390 | 12119 | Aldarion proclaimed the King's Heir.   
806 | 1396 | 12113 | Aldarion's seven-year voyage.   
813 | 1403 | 12106 | Aldarion returns to Númenor.   
816 | 1406 | 12103 | Palarran completed; Aldarion's four year voyage.  
820 | 1410 | 12099 | Aldarion returns to Númenor; Tar-Meneldur rescinds Aldarion's authority.  
824 | 1414 | 12095 | Aldarion's five year voyage.  
829 | 1419 | 12090 | Aldarion returns and immediately sets out upon his fourteen year voyage.  
840 | 1430 | 12079 | Birth of Nessanië.  
843 | 1433 | 12076 | Aldarion returns to Númenor; Tar-Meneldur restores authority.  
850 | 1440 | 12069 | Aldarion and Erendis sail to Andúnië.   
852 | 1442 | 12067 | Birth of Hallacar.  
858 | 1448 | 12061 | Aldarion is betrothed to Erendis.  
861 | 1451 | 12058 | Aldarion and Erendis forswear wedding until his return.  
863 | 1453 | 12056 | Aldarion's six year voyage.  
869 | 1459 | 12050 | Aldarion returns to Númenor; first shadow appears on sailing to Middle-earth.   
870 | 1460 | 12049 | Wedding of Aldarion and Erendis.   
873 | 1463 | 12046 | Birth of Ancalimë.  
877 | 1467 | 12042 | Hirilondë completed; Aldarion's second five year voyage.  
880 | 1470 | 12039 | Ancalimë learns her father is Lord Aldarion.  
882 | 1472 | 12037 | Aldarion returns. Seperation of Aldarion and Erendis.  
883 | 1473 | 12036 | Tar-Aldarion takes the Sceptre.  
892 | 1482 | 12027 | Ancalimë proclaimed King's Heir and changes law of marriage.  
900 | 1490 | 12019 | Death of Caliondo.  
942 | 1532 | 11977 | Death of Meneldur.  
985 | 1575 | 11934 | Drowning of Erendis.  
1000 | 1590 | 11919 | Sauron begins construction on Barad-dûr; Ancalimë weds Hallacar.  
1003 | 1593 | 11916 | Birth of Anárion.  
1075 | 1665 | 11844 | Queen Tar-Ancalimë takes the Sceptre.  
1098 | 1688 | 11821 | Death of Tar-Aldarion.  
1174 | 1764 | 11745 | Birth of Súrion.  
1200 | 1790 | 11719 | Ereinion Gil-galad turns away Annatar; Númenóreans begin to construct permanent havens.  
1211 | 1801 | 11708 | Death of Hallacar.  
1280 | 1870 | 11639 | Tar-Anárion takes the Sceptre.  
1285 | 1875 | 11634 | Death of Ancalimë.  
1320 | 1910 | 11599 | Birth Telperiën.  
1350 | 1940 | 11569 | After this time, Galadriel and Celeborn leave Eregion and go to Lothlórien.   
1394 | 1984 | 11525 | Tar-Súrion takes the Sceptre.  
1404 | 1994 | 11515 | Death of Tar-Anárion.  
1474 | 2064 | 11445 | Birth of Minastir.  
1500 | 2090 | 11419 | The Rings of Power are forged; Sauron departs Eregion.  
1556 | 2146 | 11363 | Queen Tar-Telperiën takes the Sceptre.  
1574 | 2164 | 11345 | Death of Tar-Súrion.  
1590 | 2180 | 11329 | The Three Rings are forged.  
1600 | 2190 | 11319 | The One Ring is forged; Barad-dûr completed; Sauron openly proclaims himself; Glorfindel, Rómestámo and Morinehtar come to Middle-earth.  
1634 | 2224 | 11285 | Birth of Ciryatan.  
1693 | 2283 | 11226 | The Three Rings are hidden; War of the Elves and Sauron begins.  
1695 | 2285 | 11224 | Sauron invades Eriador.  
1697 | 2287 | 11222 | Sack of Eregion; Death of Celebrimbor; Rivendell founded; Dwarves assail Sauron from behind; Khazad-dûm closes.  
1699 | 2289 | 11220 | Sauron overruns Eriador.  
1700 | 2290 | 11219 | Defeat of Sauron by the Númenóreans under King's Heir Minastir.  
1701 | 2291 | 11218 | Sauron driven from Eriador; First White Council held; Galadriel and Celeborn depart for Belfalas.  
1731 | 2321 | 11188 | Death of Tar-Telperiën; Tar-Minastir takes the Sceptre.  
1800 | 2390 | 11119 | Birth of Atanamir; Lond Daer Enedh constructed.  
1869 | 2459 | 11050 | Tar-Ciryatan takes the Sceptre.  
1873 | 2463 | 11046 | Death of Tar-Minastir.  
1986 | 2576 | 10933 | Birth Tar-Ancalimon.  
2029 | 2619 | 10890 | Tar-Atanamir takes the Sceptre.  
2035 | 2625 | 10884 | Death of Tar-Ciryatan.  
|  | c. 10850 | Beginning of Younger Dryas; sudden return to Ice Age conditions.  
2136 | 2726 | 10783 | Birth of Telemmaitë.  
2221 | 2811 | 10698 | Death of Tar-Atanamir; Tar-Ancalimon takes the Sceptre.  
2251 | 2841 | 10668 | Elven tongue is forsworn in Númenor by King's Men; Nazgûl appear.  
2277 | 2867 | 10642 | Birth of Vanimeldë.  
2280 | 2870 | 10639 | Haven of Umbar founded.  
2286 | 2876 | 10633 | Birth of Herucalmo.  
2350 | 2940 | 10569 | Pelargir is built. It becomes the chief haven of the Faithful Númenóreans.   
2386 | 2976 | 10533 | Death of Tar-Ancalimon; Tar-Telemmaitë takes the Sceptre of Annúminas.  
2406 | 2996 | 10513 | Birth of Alcarin.  
2516 | 3106 | 10403 | Birth Tar-Calmacil.  
2526 | 3116 | 10393 | Death of Tar-Telemmaitë; Queen Tar-Vanimeldë takes the Sceptre.  
2618 | 3208 | 10301 | Birth of Ardamin.  
2630 | 3220 | 10289 | Birth of Gimilzagar.  
2637 | 3227 | 10282 | Death of Tar-Vanimeldë; Herucalmo as Tar-Anducal seizes the Sceptre.  
2657 | 3247 | 10262 | Death of Tar-Anducal; Tar-Alcarin takes the Sceptre.  
2709 | 3299 | 10210 | Birth of Adûnakhôr.  
2737 | 3327 | 10182 | Death of Tar-Alcarin; Ar-Belzagar takes the Sceptre.  
2798 | 3388 | 10121 | Birth of Zimrathôn; Sauron withdraws from the shores.  
2825 | 3415 | 10094 | Death of Ar-Belzagar; Ardamin as Ar-Abattârik takes the Sceptre.  
2876 | 3466 | 10043 | Birth of Sakalthôr.  
2899 | 3489 | 10020 | Death of Ar-Abattârik; Ar-Adûnakhôr takes the Sceptre.  
2960 | 3550 | 9959 | Birth of Gimilzôr; Elven tongue abandoned in Númenor.  
2962 | 3552 | 9957 | Death of Ar-Adûnakhôr; Ar-Zimrathôn takes the Sceptre.  
3033 | 3623 | 9886 | Death of Ar-Zimrathôn; Ar-Sakalthôr takes the Sceptre.  
3035 | 3625 | 9884 | Birth of Inziladûn.  
3044 | 3634 | 9875 | Birth of Gimilkhâd.  
3102 | 3692 | 9817 | Death of Ar-Sakalthôr; Ar-Gimilzôr takes the Sceptre.  
3117 | 3707 | 9802 | Birth of Míriel; Elves no longer permitted entrance to Númenor; Elven tongue forbidden in Númenor.  
3118 | 3708 | 9801 | Birth of Pharazôn.  
3119 | 3709 | 9800 | Birth of Elendil.  
3175 | 3765 | 9744 | Repentance of Tar-Palantir (according to the Tale of Years).  
3177 | 3767 | 9742 | Death of Ar-Gimilzôr, Tar-Palantir takes the Sceptre; Civil War in Númenor; Prophecy of the White Tree given.  
3209 | 3799 | 9710 | Birth of Isildur.  
3219 | 3809 | 9700 | Birth of Anárion.  
3243 | 3833 | 9676 | Death of Gimilkhâd.  
3255 | 3845 | 9664 | Death of Tar-Palantir; Ar-Pharazôn seizes the Sceptre.  
3261 | 3851 | 9658 | Ar-Pharazôn lands at the Haven of Umbar.  
3262 | 3852 | 9657 | Sauron taken to Númenor as prisoner.  
3299 | 3889 | 9620 | Birth of Elendur.  
3310 | 3900 | 9609 | The Great Armament begins construction.   
3316 | 3906 | 9603 | Amandil sails to Aman.  
3318 | 3908 | 9601 | Birth of Meneldil.  
3319 | 3909 | 9600 | Downfall of Númenor; Deaths of Ar-Pharazôn and Míriel.  
Reference event for B.C. dates.  
c. 3320 | c. 3910 | c. 9600 | End of the Younger Dryas; rapid global sea-level rise.  
3320 | 3910 | 9599 | Arnor and Gondor founded.  
3339 | 3929 | 9580 | Birth of Aratan.  
3379 | 3969 | 9540 | Birth of Ciryon.  
3399 | 3989 | 9520 | Birth of Cemendur.  
3429 | 4019 | 9490 | Sauron takes Minas Ithil.  
3430 | 4020 | 9489 | Last Alliance formed; birth of Valandil.  
3431 | 4021 | 9488 | Last Alliance marches to Imladris.  
3434 | 4024 | 9485 | Battle of Dagorlad; Siege of Barad-dûr; deaths of Amdír and Oropher.  
3440 | 4030 | 9479 | Death of Anárion.  
3441 | 4031 | 9478 | Deaths of Ereinion Gil-galad and Elendil; defeat of Sauron. End of the Second Age.


	5. Third Age

**T.A.** | **Y.S.** | **B.C.** | **Event**  
---|---|---|---  
2 | 4033 | 9476 | Isildur plants a Sapling of the White Tree in Minas Anor.  
Death of Isildur - and his sons Elendur, Aratan and Ciryon - in the Disaster of the Gladden Fields. The One Ring is lost.   
3 | 4034 | 9475 | Ohtar brings the Shards of Narsil to Imladris.   
10 | 4041 | 9468 | Valandil, at the age of 21, becomes the third King of Arnor.   
48 | 4079 | 9430 | Birth of Eärendil of Gondor.   
87 | 4118 | 9391 | Birth of Eldacar of Arnor.   
109 | 4140 | 9369 | Elrond and Celebrían wed.   
130 | 4161 | 9348 | Birth of Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of Elrond and Celebrían.   
136 | 4167 | 9342 | Birth of Anardil of Gondor.   
158 | 4189 | 9320 | Death of King Meneldil: Cemendur becomes the fourth King of Gondor.   
185 | 4216 | 9293 | Birth of Arantar of Arnor.   
222 | 4253 | 9256 | Birth of Ostoher of Gondor.   
238 | 4269 | 9240 | Death of King Cemendur: Eärendil becomes the fifth King of Gondor.   
241 | 4272 | 9237 | Birth of Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Elrond and Celebrían.   
249 | 4280 | 9229 | Death of King Valandil: Eldacar becomes the fourth King of Arnor.   
280 | 4311 | 9198 | Birth of Tarcil of Arnor.   
310 | 4341 | 9168 | Birth of Tarostar (later Rómendacil I) of Gondor.   
324 | 4355 | 9154 | Death of King Eärendil: Anardil becomes the sixth King of Gondor.   
339 | 4370 | 9139 | Death of King Eldacar: Arantar becomes the fifth King of Arnor.   
372 | 4403 | 9106 | Birth of Tarondor of Arnor.   
397 | 4428 | 9081 | Birth of Turambar of Gondor.   
411 | 4442 | 9067 | Death of King Anardil: Ostoher becomes the seventh King of Gondor.   
420 | 4451 | 9058 | Ostoher rebuilds Minas Anor.   
435 | 4466 | 9043 | Death of King Arantar: Tarcil becomes the sixth King of Arnor.   
462 | 4493 | 9016 | Birth of Valandur of Arnor.   
480 | 4511 | 8998 | Birth of Atanatar I of Gondor.   
490 | 4521 | 8988 | First invasion of the Easterlings.   
492 | 4523 | 8986 | Death of King Ostoher: Tarostar (Rómendacil I) becomes the eighth King of Gondor.   
500 | 4531 | 8978 | Tarostar defeats the Easterlings and takes the name Rómendacil I, "East-victor", in token of this.   
515 | 4546 | 8963 | Death of King Tarcil: Tarondor becomes the seventh King of Arnor.   
541 | 4572 | 8937 | Death of King Rómendacil I: Turambar becomes the ninth King of Gondor.   
552 | 4583 | 8926 | Birth of Elendur of Arnor.   
570 | 4601 | 8908 | Birth of Siriondil of Gondor.   
602 | 4633 | 8876 | Death of King Tarondor: Valandur becomes the eighth King of Arnor.   
640 | 4671 | 8838 | Birth of Eärendur of Arnor.   
652 | 4683 | 8826 | Death of King Valandur: Elendur becomes the ninth King of Arnor.   
654 | 4685 | 8824 | Birth of Tarannon Falastur of Gondor.   
667 | 4698 | 8811 | Death of King Turambar: Atanatar I becomes the tenth King of Gondor.   
726 | 4757 | 8752 | Birth of Amlaith of Fornost.   
736 | 4767 | 8742 | Birth of Eärnil I of Gondor.   
748 | 4779 | 8730 | Death of King Atanatar I: Siriondil becomes the eleventh King of Gondor.   
777 | 4808 | 8701 | Death of King Elendur: Eärendur becomes the tenth and last King of Arnor.   
811 | 4842 | 8667 | Birth of Beleg of Arthedain.   
820 | 4851 | 8658 | Birth of Ciryandil of Gondor.   
830 | 4861 | 8648 | Death of King Siriondil: Tarannon Falastur becomes the twelfth King of Gondor, beginning the line of Ship-kings.   
861 | 4892 | 8617 | Death of King Eärendur (King of Arnor) of Arnor: Division of Arnor into Arthedain, Rhudaur, and Cardolan; Eärendur's eldest son, Amlaith of Fornost, becomes the first King of Arthedain.   
895 | 4926 | 8583 | Birth of Mallor of Arthedain.   
899 | 4930 | 8579 | Birth of Ciryaher (later Hyarmedacil I) of Gondor.   
913 | 4944 | 8565 | Death of King Tarannon Falastur: Eärnil I becomes the thirteenth King of Gondor and second Ship-king.   
933 | 4964 | 8545 | Umbar seized by Eärnil I.   
936 | 4967 | 8542 | Drowning of King Eärnil I: Ciryandil becomes the fourteenth King of Gondor and third Ship-king.   
946 | 4977 | 8532 | Death of King Amlaith: Beleg becomes the second King of Arthedain.   
977 | 5008 | 8501 | Birth of Atanatar II of Gondor.   
979 | 5010 | 8499 | Birth of Celepharn of Arthedain.   
1000 | 5031 | 8478 | About this time the Istari first appear in Middle-earth.   
1015 | 5046 | 8463 | Death of King Ciryandil: Ciryaher (later Hyarmendacil I) becomes the fifteenth King of Gondor and last of its Ship-kings.   
1029 | 5060 | 8449 | Death of King Beleg: Mallor becomes the third King of Arthedain.   
1049 | 5080 | 8429 | Birth of Narmacil I of Gondor.   
1050 | 5081 | 8428 | Ciryaher conquers Harad and takes the name Hyarmendacil, "South-victor", in token of this. Gondor reaches the height of its power.  
About this time a shadow falls on Greenwood, and men begin to call it Mirkwood.  
The Periannath are first mentioned in records with the coming of the Harfoots to Eriador.   
1058 | 5089 | 8420 | Birth of Calmacil of Gondor.   
1062 | 5093 | 8416 | Birth of Celebrindor of Arthedain.   
1100 | 5131 | 8378 | The Wise (the Istari and chief Eldar) discover that an evil power has made a stronghold at Dol Guldur. It is thought to be one of the Nazgûl.   
1110 | 5141 | 8368 | Death of King Mallor: Celepharn becomes the fourth King of Arthedain.   
1126 | 5157 | 8352 | Birth of Minalcar (later Rómendacil II) of Gondor.   
1144 | 5175 | 8334 | Birth of Malvegil of Arthedain.   
1149 | 5180 | 8329 | Death of King Hyarmendacil I: Atanatar II Alcarin becomes the sixteenth King of Gondor.   
1150 | 5181 | 8328 | About this time, the Fallohides enter Eriador, and the Stoors come over the Redhorn Pass and move to the Angle, or to Dunland.   
1191 | 5222 | 8287 | Death of King Celepharn: Celebrindor becomes the fifth King of Arthedain.   
1194 | 5225 | 8284 | Birth of Valacar of Gondor.   
1226 | 5257 | 8252 | Death of King Atanatar II Alcarin: Narmacil I becomes the seventeenth King of Gondor.  
Birth of Argeleb I of Arthedain.   
1240 | 5271 | 8238 | Minalcar (later Rómendacil II) made Regent of Gondor by his uncle King Narmacil II.   
1248 | 5279 | 8230 | Minalcar defeats a large army of Easterlings. He takes the name Rómendacil.  
About this time, construction on the Argonath begins.   
1250 | 5281 | 8228 | Minalcar (Rómendacil II) sends his son, Valacar, as an ambassador to the self-styled King of Rhovanion, Vidugavia, prince of the Northmen, in order to better understand their customs.   
1255 | 5286 | 8223 | Birth of Vinitharya (Eldacar) of Gondor in Rhovanion.   
1259 | 5290 | 8219 | Birth of Castamir of Gondor.   
1260 | 5291 | 8218 | Valacar recalled from Rhovanion, by his father, to return to Gondor.   
1272 | 5303 | 8206 | Death of King Celebrindor: Malvegil becomes the sixth King of Arthedain.   
1294 | 5325 | 8184 | Death of King Narmacil I: Calmacil becomes the eighteenth King of Gondor.   
1300 | 5331 | 8178 | The Nazgûl reappear, the Witch-king founds the Kingdom of Angmar. Orcs increase in the Misty Mountains and attack the Dwarves. Hobbits move westward; some settling in Bree.   
1304 | 5335 | 8174 | Death of King Calmacil: Rómendacil II becomes the nineteenth King of Gondor.   
1309 | 5340 | 8169 | Birth of Arveleg I of Arthedain.   
1330 | 5361 | 8148 | Birth of Aldamir of Gondor.   
1344 | 5375 | 8134 | Death of Vidumavi (Galadwen), wife of King Valacar.   
1349 | 5380 | 8129 | Death of King Malvegil: Argeleb I becomes the seventh King of Arthedain.   
1356 | 5387 | 8122 | Death of King Argeleb I: Arveleg I becomes the eighth King of Arthedain. About this time some Stoors return to the Gladden Fields.   
1366 | 5397 | 8112 | Death of King Rómendacil II: Valacar becomes the twentirth King of Gondor.   
1391 | 5422 | 8087 | Births of Araphor of Arnor and Vinyarion (Hyarmendacil II) of Gondor.   
1409 | 5440 | 8069 | The Witch-king of Angmar invades Arnor, destroys the Tower of Amon Sûl, occupies Rhudaur and ravages Cardolan. Death of King Arveleg I: Araphor becomes the ninth King of Arthedain.   
1432 | 5463 | 8046 | Death of King Valacar: Eldacar (born Vinitharya) becomes the twenty-first King of Gondor. Start of the Kin-strife.   
1437 | 5468 | 8041 | King Eldacar deposed: Castamir "the Usurper" becomes the twenty-second King of Gondor. Osgiliath-stone lost in Anduin.   
1447 | 5478 | 8031 | Battle of the Crossings of Erui and the Siege of Pelargir. Death of King Castamir: Eldacar regains the kingship of Gondor. End of the Kin-Strife.   
1448 | 5479 | 8030 | Rebels of the sons of Castamir escape the Siege of Pelargir and seize the Haven of Umbar.   
1454 | 5485 | 8024 | Birth of Minardil of Gondor.   
1473 | 5504 | 8005 | Birth of Argeleb II of Arthedain.   
1490 | 5521 | 7988 | Death of King Eldacar: Aldamir becomes the twenty-third King of Gondor.   
1516 | 5547 | 7962 | Birth of Telemnar of Gondor.   
1540 | 5571 | 7938 | Death of King Aldamir: Vinyarion becomes the twenty-fourth King of Gondor.   
1551 | 5582 | 7927 | King Vinyarion defeats the Haradrim and assumes name Hyarmendacil II.   
1553 | 5584 | 7925 | Birth of Arvegil of Arthedain.   
1577 | 5608 | 7901 | Birth of Tarondor of Gondor.   
1589 | 5620 | 7889 | Death of King Araphor: Argeleb II becomes the tenth King of Arthedain.   
1601 | 5632 | 7877 | Creation of the Shire; the count of years in Shire Reckoning begins with year 1.  
1621 | 5652 | 7857 | Death of Hyarmendacil II. Minardil becomes King of Gondor.  
1630 | 5661 | 7848 | Stoors from Dunland settle in the Shire.  
1632 | 5663 | 7846 | Birth of Telumehtar.  
1633 | 5664 | 7845 | Birth of Arveleg II.  
1634 | 5665 | 7844 | Death of Minardil. Telemnar becomes King of Gondor.  
1635 | 5666 | 7843 | The Great Plague hits Rhovanion.  
1636 | 5667 | 7842 | The Great Plague spreads to Gondor. Death of Telemnar, The White Tree withers and dies, Barrow-wights inhabit Tyrn Gorthad, Tarondor becomes King of Gondor.  
1637 | 5668 | 7841 | The Great Plague hits the Shire. The Periannath survive, but suffer great loss.   
1640 | 5671 | 7838 | Capital is moved to Minas Anor, Osgiliath in ruins, Mordor left unguarded, Seedling of the White Tree is planted in Minas Anor.   
1670 | 5701 | 7808 | Death of Argeleb II. Arvegil becomes King of Arnor.  
1684 | 5715 | 7794 | Birth of Narmacil II.  
1711 | 5742 | 7767 | Birth of Araval.  
1731 | 5762 | 7747 | Birth of Durin VI.  
1736 | 5767 | 7742 | Birth of Calimehtar.  
1743 | 5774 | 7735 | Death of Arvegil. Arveleg II becomes King of Arnor.  
1787 | 5818 | 7691 | Birth of Ondoher.  
1789 | 5820 | 7689 | Birth of Araphant.  
1798 | 5829 | 7680 | Death of Tarondor. Telumehtar becomes King of Gondor.  
1810 | 5841 | 7668 | Telumehtar conquers the Haven of Umbar and takes the name Umbardacil.  
1813 | 5844 | 7665 | Death of Arveleg II, Araval becomes King of Arnor.  
1832 | 5863 | 7646 | Birth of Náin I.  
1850 | 5881 | 7628 | Death of Telumehtar. Narmacil II becomes King of Gondor.  
1851 | 5882 | 7627 | Angmar temporarily defeated; Easterlings attack Gondor.  
1856 | 5887 | 7622 | Deaths of Narmacil II and Marhari in the Battle of the Plains, loss of eastern provinces of Gondor. Calimehtar becomes King of Gondor. Marhwini leads Northmen refugees out of Rhovanion to the Vales of Anduin where they become the Éothéod.  
1864 | 5895 | 7614 | Birth of Arvedui.  
1879 | 5910 | 7599 | Birth of Pelendur.  
1883 | 5914 | 7595 | Birth of Eärnil II.  
1891 | 5922 | 7587 | Death of Araval, Araphant becomes King of Arnor.  
1896 | 5927 | 7582 | Birth of Fíriel.  
1899 | 5930 | 7579 | Peace on Gondor's eastern front as the Easterlings are defeated.  
1900 | 5931 | 7578 | Calimehtar builds the White Tower in Minas Anor.  
1919 | 5950 | 7559 | Birth of Vorondil.  
1928 | 5959 | 7550 | Birth of Eärnur.  
1934 | 5965 | 7544 | Birth of Thráin I.  
1936 | 5967 | 7542 | Death of Calimehtar. Ondoher becomes King of Gondor.  
1938 | 5969 | 7540 | Birth of Aranarth, Vorondil creates the Horn of Araw.  
1940 | 5971 | 7538 | Birth of Frumgar. Gondor and Arnor form an alliance, Arvedui weds Fíriel.  
1944 | 5975 | 7534 | Wainrider attacks resume on Gondor's eastern front, deaths of Ondoher, Artamir, Faramir and Minohtar. Pelendur becomes interregnum Ruling Steward of Gondor, Arvedui makes claim on sceptre of Gondor but is rejected.  
1945 | 5976 | 7533 | Eärnil II is chosen King of Gondor.  
1950 | 5981 | 7528 | Birth of Imrazôr, death of Forthwini.  
1960 | 5991 | 7518 | Birth of Mardil Voronwë  
1964 | 5995 | 7514 | Death of Araphant. Arvedui becomes King of Arnor.  
1974 | 6005 | 7504 | Destruction of the Kingdom of Arnor.  
1975 | 6006 | 7503 | Drowning of Arvedui with two palantíri. Angmar destroyed. Frumgar becomes Lord of the Éothéod.  
1976 | 6007 | 7502 | Aranarth becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain.  
1977 | 6008 | 7501 | Frumgar drives remnant of Angmar army from the northern vales of Anduin.  
1979 | 6010 | 7499 | Bucca of the Marish becomes first Thain of the Shire.  
1980 | 6011 | 7498 | Nazgûl gather in Mordor, Durin's Bane awakes in Khazad-dûm. Death of Durin VI, Náin I becomes King of Durin's folk.  
1981 | 6012 | 7497 | Death of Náin I. Dwarves flee Moria, deaths of Amroth and Nimrodel, Silvan Elves flee south, Galadriel and Celeborn return to Laurelindórenan.  
1998 | 6029 | 7480 | Death of Pelendur. Stewardship of Gondor becomes hereditary.  
1999 | 6030 | 7479 | Birth of Eradan, Erebor founded, the Arkenstone discovered.  
2000 | 6031 | 7478 | The Nazgûl issue from Mordor and besiege Minas Ithil.  
2002 | 6033 | 7476 | Capture of Minas Ithil and its palantír, Minas Anor renamed Minas Tirith  
2004 | 6035 | 7474 | Births of Galador and Gilmith.  
2012 | 6043 | 7466 | Birth of Arahael, death of Fram.  
2029 | 6060 | 7449 | Death of Vorondil.  
2035 | 6066 | 7443 | Birth of Thorin I.  
2037 | 6068 | 7441 | Birth of Herion.  
2043 | 6074 | 7435 | Death of Eärnil II, Eärnur becomes King of Gondor. The Witch-king issues a challenge to Eärnur.  
2050 | 6081 | 7428 | Second challenge issued to Eärnur. Death of Eärnur. Mardil Voronwë becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2059 | 6090 | 7419 | Steward Mardil of Gondor adds two leap days.  
2060 | 6091 | 7418 | The Wise fear Sauron is active in Dol Guldur.  
Birth of the unnamed second Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2063 | 6094 | 7415 | Sauron flees Dol Guldur, The Watchful Peace begins.  
2074 | 6105 | 7404 | Birth of Belegorn.  
2076 | 6107 | 7402 | Death of Imrazôr.  
2080 | 6111 | 7398 | Death of Mardil Voronwë, Eradan becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2084 | 6115 | 7394 | Birth of Aranuir.  
2106 | 6137 | 7372 | Death of Aranarth, Arahael becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain.  
2116 | 6147 | 7362 | Death of Eradan, Herion becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2120 | 6151 | 7358 | Birth of the unnamed third Prince of Dol Amroth.   
2124 | 6155 | 7354 | Birth of Húrin I.  
2129 | 6160 | 7349 | Death of Galador. Galador's unnamed son becomes the second Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2136 | 6167 | 7342 | Birth of Glóin.  
2148 | 6179 | 7330 | Death of Herion, Belegorn becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2156 | 6187 | 7322 | Birth of Aravir.  
2165 | 6196 | 7313 | Birth of Túrin I.  
2172 | 6203 | 7306 | Birth of the unnamed fourth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2177 | 6208 | 7301 | Death of Arahael, Aranuir becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain.  
2190 | 6221 | 7288 | Death of Thráin I.  
2203 | 6234 | 7275 | Death of the unnamed second Prince of Dol Amroth. The second Prince's unnamed son becomes the third Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2204 | 6235 | 7274 | Death of Belegorn, Húrin I becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2210 | 6241 | 7268 | Thorin I goes to the Grey Mountains.  
2225 | 6256 | 7253 | Birth of the unnamed fifth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2227 | 6258 | 7251 | Birth of Aragorn I.  
2238 | 6269 | 7240 | Birth of Óin.  
2244 | 6275 | 7234 | Death of Húrin I. Túrin I becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2245 | 6276 | 7233 | Birth of Hador.  
2247 | 6278 | 7231 | Death of Aranuir, Aravir becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain.  
2254 | 6285 | 7224 | Death of the unnamed third Prince of Dol Amroth. The third Prince's unnamed son becomes the fourth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2274 | 6305 | 7204 | Birth of the unnamed sixth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2278 | 6309 | 7200 | Death of Túrin I, Hador becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2289 | 6320 | 7189 | Death of Thorin I.  
2290 | 6321 | 7188 | Birth of Barahir.  
2296 | 6327 | 7182 | Birth of Araglas.  
2299 | 6330 | 7179 | Death of the unnamed fourth Prince of Dol Amroth. The fourth Prince's unnamed son becomes the fifth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2319 | 6350 | 7159 | Death of Aravir, Aragorn I becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain.  
2324 | 6355 | 7154 | Birth of the unnamed seventh Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2327 | 6358 | 7151 | Death of Aragorn I, Araglas becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain.  
2328 | 6359 | 7150 | Birth of Dior.  
2338 | 6369 | 7140 | Birth of Náin II.  
2340 | 6371 | 7138 | Buckland is settled, Brandy Hall constructed.  
2348 | 6379 | 7130 | Death of the unnamed fifth Prince of Dol Amroth. The fifth Prince's unnamed son becomes the sixth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2360 | 6391 | 7118 | Hador adds a day to this year to correct for the millennial deficit.  
2365 | 6396 | 7113 | Birth of Arahad I.  
2373 | 6404 | 7105 | Birth of the unnamed eighth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2375 | 6406 | 7103 | Birth of Denethor I.  
2385 | 6416 | 7093 | Death of Glóin.  
2395 | 6426 | 7083 | Death of Hador, Barahir becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2400 | 6431 | 7078 | Death of the unnamed sixth Prince of Dol Amroth. The sixth Prince's unnamed son becomes the seventh Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2410 | 6441 | 7068 | Birth of Boromir.  
2412 | 6443 | 7066 | Death of Barahir, Dior becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2418 | 6449 | 7060 | Birth of the unnamed ninth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2430 | 6461 | 7048 | About this time, Sméagol is born.  
2431 | 6462 | 7047 | Birth of Aragost.  
2435 | 6466 | 7043 | Death of Dior. Denethor I becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2440 | 6471 | 7038 | Birth of Dáin I.  
2449 | 6480 | 7029 | Birth of Cirion.  
2450 | 6481 | 7028 | Birth of Borin.  
2455 | 6486 | 7023 | Death of Araglas. Arahad I becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain.  
2458 | 6489 | 7020 | Death of the unnamed seventh Prince of Dol Amroth. The seventh Prince's unnamed son becomes the eighth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2459 | 6490 | 7019 | Birth of Léod.  
2460 | 6491 | 7018 | Sauron returns to Dol Guldur, The Watchful Peace ends.  
2463 | 6494 | 7015 | Formation of the White Council, The One Ring discovered by Déagol who is slain by Sméagol  
Birth of the unnamed tenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2470 | 6501 | 7008 | Sméagol hides in Goblin-town.  
2475 | 6506 | 7003 | Boromir defends Osgiliath.  
2477 | 6508 | 7001 | Death of Denethor I, Boromir becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2480 | 6511 | 6998 | Birth of Hallas, Orcs make secret strongholds in the Misty Mountains. Sauron sends Orcs to Moria.  
2485 | 6516 | 6993 | Birth of Eorl.  
2488 | 6519 | 6990 | Death of Óin.  
2489 | 6520 | 6989 | Death of Boromir. Cirion becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2497 | 6528 | 6981 | Birth of Aravorn.  
2498 | 6529 | 6980 | Death of the unnamed eighth Prince of Dol Amroth. The eighth Prince's unnamed son becomes the ninth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2501 | 6532 | 6977 | Death of Léod whilst trying to tame the horse Felaróf. Eorl becomes Lord of the Éothéod at age sixteen and tames Felaróf, first of the Mearas.  
2505 | 6536 | 6973 | Birth of the unnamed eleventh Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2509 | 6540 | 6969 | Celebrían poisoned by an Orc wound.  
2510 | 6541 | 6968 | Celebrían sails over the Sea. Battle of the Field of Celebrant, Oaths of Cirion and Eorl. Calenardhon ceded to Éothéod, Eorl becomes the first King of Rohan. Cirion moves the Tomb of Elendil to Minas Tirith.  
2512 | 6543 | 6966 | Birth of Brego.  
2515 | 6546 | 6963 | Birth of Húrin II.  
2523 | 6554 | 6955 | Death of Arahad I, Aragost becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain.  
2540 | 6571 | 6938 | Death of the unnamed ninth Prince of Dol Amroth. The ninth Prince's unnamed son becomes the tenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2542 | 6573 | 6936 | Birth of Thrór.  
2544 | 6575 | 6934 | Birth of Aldor.  
2545 | 6576 | 6933 | Death of Eorl, Brego takes the sceptre of Rohan, birth of Belecthor I.  
2546 | 6577 | 6932 | Birth of the unnamed twelfth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2552 | 6583 | 6926 | Birth of Frór.  
2560 | 6591 | 6918 | Birth of Farin.  
2563 | 6594 | 6915 | Births of Arahad II and Grór.  
2567 | 6598 | 6911 | Death of Cirion, Hallas becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2569 | 6600 | 6909 | Brego completes Meduseld.  
2570 | 6601 | 6908 | Baldor enters the Paths of the Dead, death of Brego, Aldor takes the sceptre of Rohan, birth of Fréa, Dragons reappear in Ered Mithrin.  
2576 | 6607 | 6902 | Birth of Orodreth.  
2582 | 6613 | 6896 | Death of the unnamed tenth Prince of Dol Amroth. The tenth Prince's unnamed son becomes the eleventh Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2585 | 6616 | 6893 | Death of Náin II.  
2588 | 6619 | 6890 | Death of Aragost, Aravorn becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain  
Birth of the unnamed thirteenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2589 | 6620 | 6889 | Deaths of Dáin I and Frór.  
2590 | 6621 | 6888 | Thrór returns to Erebor and becomes King under the Mountain, Grór goes to the Iron Hills.  
2594 | 6625 | 6884 | Birth of Fréawine.  
2600 | 6631 | 6878 | Birth of Ecthelion I.  
2605 | 6636 | 6873 | Death of Hallas, Húrin II becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2619 | 6650 | 6859 | Birth of Goldwine.  
2620 | 6651 | 6858 | Birth of Isengrim Took II.  
2623 | 6654 | 6855 | Death of the unnamed eleventh Prince of Dol Amroth. The eleventh Prince's unnamed son becomes the twelfth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2626 | 6657 | 6852 | Birth of Egalmoth.  
2627 | 6658 | 6851 | Birth of the unnamed fourteenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2628 | 6659 | 6850 | Birth of Arassuil, death of Húrin II, Belecthor I becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor  
2644 | 6675 | 6834 | Thráin II born, Déor born.  
2645 | 6676 | 6833 | Death of Aldor, Fréa takes the sceptre of Rohan.  
2654 | 6685 | 6824 | Death of Aravorn, Arahad II becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain.  
2655 | 6686 | 6823 | Death of Belecthor I, Orodreth becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor, birth of Beren.  
2659 | 6690 | 6819 | Death of Fréa, Fréawine takes the sceptre of Rohan.  
2660 | 6691 | 6818 | Death of the unnamed twelfth Prince of Dol Amroth. The twelfth Prince's unnamed son becomes the thirteenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2662 | 6693 | 6816 | Birth of Fundin.  
2665 | 6696 | 6813 | Birth of Náin.  
2666 | 6697 | 6812 | Birth of Isumbras Took III.  
2668 | 6699 | 6810 | Birth of Gram.  
2670 | 6701 | 6808 | Tobold Hornblower plants Pipe-weed.  
2671 | 6702 | 6807 | Birth of Gróin.  
Birth of the unnamed fifteenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2680 | 6711 | 6798 | Death of Fréawine, Goldwine takes the sceptre of Rohan.  
2683 | 6714 | 6795 | Great Smials constructed.  
2685 | 6716 | 6793 | Death of Orodreth, Ecthelion I becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2691 | 6722 | 6787 | Birth of Helm.  
2693 | 6724 | 6785 | Birth of Arathorn I.  
2698 | 6729 | 6780 | Ecthelion I rebuilds the White Tower in Minas Tirith, death of Ecthelion I, Egalmoth becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2699 | 6730 | 6779 | Death of Goldwine, Déor takes the sceptre of Rohan.  
2700 | 6731 | 6778 | Birth of Beregond.  
2701 | 6732 | 6777 | Birth of Ferumbras Took II.  
Death of the unnamed thirteenth Prince of Dol Amroth. The thirteenth Prince's unnamed son becomes the fourteenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2704 | 6735 | 6774 | Birth of Bandobras Took.  
2709 | 6740 | 6769 | Birth of the unnamed sixteenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2710 | 6741 | 6768 | Dunlendings capture Isengard.  
2711 | 6742 | 6767 | Death of Borin.  
2718 | 6749 | 6760 | Death of Déor, Gram becomes King of Rohan.  
2719 | 6750 | 6759 | Death of Arahad II, Arassuil becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain.  
2722 | 6753 | 6756 | Death of Isengrim Took II, Isumbras Took III becomes Thain of the Shire.  
2726 | 6757 | 6752 | Birth of Fréaláf.  
2731 | 6762 | 6747 | Birth of Gundolpho Bolger.  
2733 | 6764 | 6745 | Death of the unnamed fourteenth Prince of Dol Amroth. The fourteenth Prince's unnamed son becomes the fifteenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2734 | 6765 | 6744 | Birth of Gormadoc Brandybuck.  
2740 | 6771 | 6738 | Orcs invade Eriador.  
2741 | 6772 | 6737 | Death of Gram, Helm becomes King of Rohan.  
2743 | 6774 | 6735 | Death of Egalmoth, Beren becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2745 | 6776 | 6733 | Birth of Fortinbras Took I.  
2746 | 6777 | 6732 | Birth of Thorin II Oakenshield.  
The unnamed fifteenth Prince of Dol Amroth is killed by the Corsairs of Umbar. The fifteenth Prince's unnamed son becomes the sixteenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
Birth of the unnamed seventeenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2747 | 6778 | 6731 | Battle of Greenfields, death of Golfimbul.  
2748 | 6779 | 6730 | Orcs driven from Eriador.  
2751 | 6782 | 6727 | Birth of Frerin.  
2752 | 6783 | 6726 | Births of Belecthor II and Brytta.  
2754 | 6785 | 6724 | Death of Freca.  
2757 | 6788 | 6721 | Birth of Argonui.  
2758 | 6789 | 6720 | Umbar attacks Gondor, Easterlings and Dunlendings invade Rohan, Edoras siezed, Gandalf aids the Shire, Long Winter begins, Deaths of Haleth and Háma.  
2759 | 6790 | 6719 | Saruman gains the keys to Orthanc, Edoras recaptured, End of Long Winter, death of Isumbras Took III, Ferumbras Took II becomes Thain of the Shire, death of Helm Hammerhand, Fréaláf (son of Hild, sister of Helm) takes the sceptre of Rohan.  
2760 | 6791 | 6718 | Births of Dís and Hamfast of Gamwich.  
2763 | 6794 | 6715 | Death of Beren, Beregond becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor, birth of Balin.  
2767 | 6798 | 6711 | Births of Dáin II Ironfoot, Balbo Baggins, and Bosco Boffin.  
2769 | 6800 | 6709 | Birth of Basso Boffin.  
2770 | 6801 | 6708 | Destruction of Dale, Smaug takes Erebor, birth of Briffo Boffin.  
2772 | 6803 | 6706 | Births of Dwalin and Berylla Boffin (Baggins).  
2774 | 6805 | 6704 | Births of Óin and Gundahar Bolger.  
2775 | 6806 | 6703 | Birth of Madoc Brandybuck.  
2778 | 6809 | 6700 | Birth of Rudolph Bolger.  
2779 | 6810 | 6699 | Birth of Sadoc Brandybuck.  
2780 | 6811 | 6698 | Births of Walda and Gundahad Bolger.  
2782 | 6813 | 6696 | Births of Thorondir and Marroc Brandybuck.  
2783 | 6814 | 6695 | Birth of Glóin.  
2784 | 6815 | 6694 | Death of Arassuil, Arathorn I becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain.  
2785 | 6816 | 6693 | Birth of the unnamed eighteenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2788 | 6819 | 6690 | Birth of Roäc.   
2790 | 6821 | 6688 | Death of Thrór, Dwarves prepare for war, Gerontius Took born.  
2793 | 6824 | 6685 | War of the Dwarves and Orcs begins.  
2795 | 6826 | 6683 | Basso Boffin leaves the Shire and supposedly goes to sea.  
2798 | 6829 | 6680 | Death of Fréaláf Hildeson, Brytta takes the sceptre of Rohan.  
2799 | 6830 | 6679 | Battle of Nanduhirion, deaths of Azog, Náin, Frerin and Fundin, War of the Dwarves and Orcs ends.  
The unnamed sixteenth Prince of Dol Amroth is slain in battle. The sixteenth Prince's unnamed son becomes the seventeenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2800 | 6831 | 6678 | Orcs invade Rohan, Wiseman Gamwich born.  
2801 | 6832 | 6677 | Death of Ferumbras Took II, Fortinbras Took I becomes Thain of the Shire.  
2802 | 6833 | 6676 | Thráin II and Thorin II Oakenshield come to Ered Luin.  
2803 | 6834 | 6675 | Death of Farin.  
2804 | 6835 | 6674 | Birth of Folca.  
2805 | 6836 | 6673 | Death of Grór.  
2806 | 6837 | 6672 | Death of Bandobras Took.  
2807 | 6838 | 6671 | Birth of Mungo Baggins.  
2810 | 6841 | 6668 | Birth of Fastolph Bolger.  
2811 | 6842 | 6667 | Death of Beregond, Belecthor II becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2812 | 6843 | 6666 | Births of Pansy Baggins (Bolger) and Otto Boffin.  
2814 | 6845 | 6664 | Birth of Laura Grubb.  
2815 | 6846 | 6663 | Births of Túrin II and Adalgar Bolger.  
2816 | 6847 | 6662 | Birth of Ponto Baggins I.  
2817 | 6848 | 6661 | Birth of Marmadoc Brandybuck.  
2818 | 6849 | 6660 | Birth of Adaldrida Bolger (Brandybuck).  
2820 | 6851 | 6658 | Births of Arador, Largo Baggins, and Cottar (sire of the Cottons).  
2822 | 6853 | 6656 | Births of Lily Baggins (Goodbody) and Gundabald Bolger.  
2826 | 6857 | 6652 | Birth of Salvia Brandybuck (Bolger).  
2827 | 6858 | 6651 | Birth of Aglahad.  
2830 | 6861 | 6648 | Birth of Folcwine, death of Gundolpho Bolger.  
2832 | 6863 | 6646 | Birth of Isengrim Took III.  
2836 | 6867 | 6642 | Death of Gormadoc Brandybuck, Madoc Brandybuck becomes Master of Buckland.  
2838 | 6869 | 6640 | Birth of Isumbras Took IV.  
2840 | 6871 | 6638 | Birth of Hildigrim Took.  
2841 | 6872 | 6637 | Thráin II sets out to revisit Erebor.  
2842 | 6873 | 6636 | Birth of Isembold Took, death of Brytta, Walda takes the sceptre of Rohan.  
2844 | 6875 | 6634 | Birth of Hildifons Took.  
2845 | 6876 | 6633 | Thráin II captured and Ring of Durin taken, Gandalf enters Moria.  
2846 | 6877 | 6632 | Births of Bungo Baggins and Hob Gammidge.  
2847 | 6878 | 6631 | Birth of Isembard Took.  
2848 | 6879 | 6630 | Death of Arathorn I, Argonui becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain, death of Fortinbras Took I, Gerontius Took becomes Thain of the Shire  
2849 | 6880 | 6629 | Births of Hildibrand Took and Rowan.  
2850 | 6881 | 6628 | Gandalf secretly enters Dol Guldur, death of Thráin II.  
2851 | 6882 | 6627 | The White Council meets to discuss Dol Guldur, Saruman learns of Hobbits, birth of Halfred Greenhand, death of Walda, Folca takes the sceptre of Rohan  
2852 | 6883 | 6626 | Birth of Belladonna Took (Baggins), death of the White Tree of Gondor/  
2854 | 6885 | 6624 | Births of Erling and Hugo Boffin.  
2855 | 6886 | 6623 | Births of Turgon and Rudigar Bolger.  
2856 | 6887 | 6622 | Births of Belba Baggins (Bolger), Rosa Baggins (Took), and Donnamira Took (Boffin).  
2857 | 6888 | 6621 | Birth of Uffo Boffin.  
2858 | 6889 | 6620 | Birth of Folcred and Fastred, death of Bosco Boffin.  
2859 | 6890 | 6619 | Fíli born, Hending born  
Death of the unnamed seventeenth Prince of Dol Amroth. The seventeenth Prince's unnamed son becomes the eighteenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2860 | 6891 | 6618 | Births of Longo Baggins, Mirabella Took (Brandybuck), Rollo Boffin, Gorbadoc Brandybuck, Cotman, and Rudibert Bolger.  
2861 | 6892 | 6617 | Birth of Theobald Bolger.  
2862 | 6893 | 6616 | Births of Linda Baggins (Proudfoot), Isengar Took, and Rose (Cotton).  
2863 | 6894 | 6615 | Birth of Carl Cotton.  
2864 | 6895 | 6614 | Orc raids in Rohan cease, births of Kíli, Bingo Baggins, Ruby Bolger (Baggins), and Fosco Baggins, death of Folca, Folcwine takes the sceptre of Rohan.  
2865 | 6896 | 6613 | Birth of Primrose Boffin (Bracegirdle).  
2866 | 6897 | 6612 | Births of Angelimir and Thorin III Stonehelm.  
2868 | 6899 | 6610 | Birth of Orgulas Brandybuck.  
2870 | 6901 | 6608 | Birth of Fengel.  
2872 | 6903 | 6606 | Death of Belecthor II, Thorondir becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2873 | 6904 | 6605 | Birth of Arathorn II.  
2875 | 6906 | 6603 | Death of Gundahar Bolger.  
2877 | 6908 | 6601 | Death of Madoc Brandybuck, Marmadoc Brandybuck becomes Master of Buckland.  
2878 | 6909 | 6600 | Birth of Fortinbras Took II.  
2879 | 6910 | 6599 | Birth of Gimli.  
2880 | 6911 | 6598 | Birth of Adalgrim Took.  
2882 | 6913 | 6596 | Death of Thorondir, Túrin II becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor.  
2883 | 6914 | 6595 | Birth of Lalia Clayhanger.  
2885 | 6916 | 6593 | Haradrim attack, deaths of Folcred and Fastred, birth of Hobson Gamgee.  
2886 | 6917 | 6592 | Birth of Ecthelion II.  
2887 | 6918 | 6591 | Birth of Flambard Took.  
2890 | 6921 | 6588 | Births of Bilbo Baggins and Sigismond Took.  
2892 | 6923 | 6586 | Birth of Holman Greenhand.  
2894 | 6925 | 6584 | Birth of Jago Boffin.  
2895 | 6926 | 6583 | Birth of Herugar Bolger.  
2897 | 6928 | 6581 | Birth of Jessamine Boffin (Bolger).  
2899 | 6930 | 6579 | Death of the unnamed eighteenth Prince of Dol Amroth. The eighteenth Prince's son, Aglahad, becomes the nineteenth Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2900 | 6931 | 6578 | Deaths of Mungo Baggins and Otto Boffin, birth of Gruffo Boffin.  
2901 | 6932 | 6577 | Ithilien deserted, Henneth Annûn constructed, birth of Adalbert Bolger.  
2902 | 6933 | 6576 | Births of Posco Baggins, Dora Baggins, Rorimac Brandybuck, and Holman Cotton.  
2903 | 6934 | 6575 | Birth of Falco Chubb-Baggins, death of Folcwine, Fengel takes the sceptre of Rohan  
2904 | 6935 | 6574 | Births of Odo Proudfoot, Amaranth Brandybuck, Wilibald Bolger, and Gerda Boffin (Bolger).  
2905 | 6936 | 6573 | Birth of Thengel.  
2906 | 6937 | 6572 | Birth of Prisca Baggins (Bolger).  
2907 | 6938 | 6571 | Birth of Gilraen.  
2908 | 6939 | 6570 | Births of Drogo Baggins, Saradas Brandybuck, and Gorbulas Brandybuck.  
2910 | 6941 | 6568 | Birth of Otho Sackville-Baggins, death of Marmadoc Brandybuck, Gorbadoc Brandybuck becomes Master of Buckland.  
2911 | 6942 | 6567 | Births of Dudo Baggins and Dodinas Brandybuck, death of Ponto Baggins I, The Fell Winter, Wolves invade Eriador.  
2912 | 6943 | 6566 | Devestating floods in Minhiriath and Enedwaith, death of Argonui, Arador becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain, Tharbad deserted, deaths of Largo Baggins and Lily Baggins (Goodbody).  
2913 | 6944 | 6565 | Births of Asphodel Brandybuck (Burrows) and Bruno Bracegirdle.  
2914 | 6945 | 6564 | Death of Túrin II, Turgon becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor, death of Adalgar Bolger.  
2916 | 6947 | 6562 | Births of Ferumbras Took III and Dinodas Brandybuck, death of Laura Grubb.  
2917 | 6948 | 6561 | Birth of Adrahil II.  
2918 | 6949 | 6560 | Birth of Lobelia Bracegirdle (Sackville-Baggins).  
2920 | 6951 | 6558 | Death of Gerontius Took, birth of Primula Brandybuck (Baggins), Isengrim Took III becomes Thain of the Shire.  
2922 | 6953 | 6556 | Birth of Morwen.  
2923 | 6954 | 6555 | Death of Gróin, birth of Andwise Roper.  
2926 | 6957 | 6552 | Birth of Hamfast Gamgee, death of Bungo Baggins.  
2928 | 6959 | 6550 | Births of Adelard Took and May Gamgee.  
2929 | 6960 | 6549 | Arathorn II weds Gilraen.  
2930 | 6961 | 6548 | Death of Arador, Arathorn II becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain, birth of Denethor II, death of Isengrim Took III, Isumbras Took IV becomes Thain of the Shire.  
2931 | 6962 | 6547 | Birth of Aragorn.  
2932 | 6963 | 6546 | Birth of Halfred of Overhill  
Death of Aglahad, Angelimir becomes Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2933 | 6964 | 6545 | Death of Arathorn II, Aragorn becomes Chieftain of the Dúnedain, birth of Paladin Took II.  
2934 | 6965 | 6544 | Deaths of Hildibrand Took and Belladonna Took (Baggins).  
2935 | 6966 | 6543 | Birth of Odovacar Bolger.  
2936 | 6967 | 6542 | Birth of Esmeralda Took (Brandybuck).  
2937 | 6968 | 6541 | Birth of Vigo Boffin.  
2938 | 6969 | 6540 | Birth of Rosamunda Took (Bolger).  
2939 | 6970 | 6539 | Saruman discovers Sauron is searching the Gladden Fields, death of Isumbras Took IV, Fortinbras Took II becomes Thain of the Shire.  
2940 | 6971 | 6538 | Births of Ferdinand Took and Saradoc Brandybuck.  
2941 | 6972 | 6537 | Bilbo gains the One Ring, Sauron driven from Dol Guldur, Thorin II Oakenshield becomes King of Erebor, Battle of Five Armies, Dáin II becomes King of Erebor, Deaths of Fíli, Kíli, Bolg, Smaug and Thorin II Oakenshield.  
Birth of Tolman Cotton, death of Hildigrim Took.  
2942 | 6973 | 6536 | Sauron returns to Mordor, births of Merimac Brandybuck and Filibert Bolger.  
2943 | 6974 | 6535 | Birth of Marmadas Brandybuck, Thengel weds Morwen.  
2944 | 6975 | 6534 | Dale rebuilt, Gollum begins his hunt, birth of Poppy Chubb-Baggins (Bolger) and Griffo Boffin.  
2945 | 6976 | 6533 | Death of Hugo Boffin.  
2946 | 6977 | 6532 | Births of Olo Proudfoot, Ponto Baggins II, and Wilcome Cotton I, deaths of Isembold Took and Isembard Took  
2947 | 6978 | 6531 | Births of Ivriniel, Milo Burrows, Wilimar Bolger.  
2948 | 6979 | 6530 | Births of Théoden, Porto Baggins, and Seredic Brandybuck, deaths of Donnamira Took (Boffin) and Rudigar Bolger.  
2949 | 6980 | 6529 | Gandalf and Balin visit the Shire.  
2950 | 6981 | 6528 | Births of Finduilas, Peony Baggins (Burrows), Daisy Baggins, and Hugo Bracegirdle. Death of Longo Baggins.  
2951 | 6982 | 6527 | Sauron sends three Nazgûl to reoccupy Dol Guldur, construction begins on Barad-dûr, birth of Heribald Bolger.  
2952 | 6983 | 6526 | Elrond reveals to 'Estel' his true name and ancestry; he gives Aragorn the Shards of Narsil. In the woods of Rivendell, Aragorn meets Arwen. Aragorn goes into the Wild.  
2953 | 6984 | 6525 | Last meeting of the White Council  
Death of Turgon, Ecthelion II becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor, Saruman begins to fortify Isengard, death of Fengel, Thengel takes the sceptre of Rohan.  
2954 | 6985 | 6524 | Orodruin re-awakens, birth of Hilda Bracegirdle (Brandybuck).  
2955 | 6986 | 6523 | Birth of Imrahil.  
2956 | 6987 | 6522 | Aragorn meets Gandalf, deaths of Belba Baggins (Bolger) and Rosa Baggins (Took).  
2957 | 6988 | 6521 | Aragorn begins his great journeys as Thorongil.  
2960 | 6991 | 6518 | Deaths of Bingo Baggins, Fosco Baggins, Mirabella Took (Brandybuck), births of Nora Bolger and Isengar Took.  
2961 | 6992 | 6517 | Birth of Anson Roper.  
2963 | 6994 | 6515 | Birth of Théodwyn, deaths of Linda Baggins (Proudfoot) and Gorbadoc Brandybuck, Rorimac Brandybuck becomes Master of Buckland.  
2964 | 6995 | 6514 | Birth of Lotho Sackville-Baggins.  
2965 | 6996 | 6513 | Birth of Hamson Gamgee.  
2968 | 6999 | 6510 | Birth of Frodo Baggins.  
2969 | 7000 | 6509 | Births of Reginard Took and Halfred Gamgee.  
2972 | 7003 | 6506 | Birth of Daisy Gamgee.  
2975 | 7006 | 6503 | Birth of Pearl Took.  
2976 | 7007 | 6502 | Denethor II weds Finduilas, birth of May Gamgee.  
2977 | 7008 | 6501 | Death of Bard I, Bain becomes King of Dale.  
Death of Angelimir, Adrahil II becomes Prince of Dol Amroth.  
2978 | 7009 | 6500 | Births of Boromir, Théodred, and Folco Boffin, death of Elfhild.  
2979 | 7010 | 6499 | Birth of Pimpernel Took.  
2980 | 7011 | 6498 | Adventures of Thorongil end, Aragorn and Arwen betrothed, Gollum meets Shelob, deaths of Thengel, Fortinbras Took II, Drogo Baggins, and Primula Brandybuck (Baggins), Théoden takes the sceptre of Rohan, births of Fredegar Bolger, Samwise Gamgee, Everard Took, Berilac Brandybuck, and Tolman Cotton Junior. Ferumbras Took III becomes Thain of the Shire.  
2981 | 7012 | 6497 | Births of Angelica Baggins and Merimas Brandybuck.  
2982 | 7013 | 6496 | Birth of Meriadoc Brandybuck, death of Adalgrim Took  
2983 | 7014 | 6495 | Births of Faramir, Ferdibrand Took, Mentha Brandybuck, and Marigold Gamgee (Cotton).  
2984 | 7015 | 6494 | Deaths of Ecthelion II and Hobson Gamgee, Denethor becomes Ruling Steward of Gondor, births of Rose Cotton (Gamgee) and Wilcome Cotton II, Denethor II begins to use the Anor-stone.  
2985 | 7016 | 6493 | Births of Pervinca Took, Estella Bolger (Brandybuck), and Melilot Brandybuck.  
2986 | 7017 | 6492 | Birth of Bowman Cotton, death of Jago Boffin.  
2987 | 7018 | 6491 | Births of Elphir and Mosco Burrows.  
2988 | 7019 | 6490 | Death of Finduilas, birth of Tosto Boffin.  
2989 | 7020 | 6489 | Death of Flambard Took, births of Doderic Brandybuck and Carl 'Nibs' Cotton, Éomund weds Théodwyn, Balin's expedition to Moria begins.  
2990 | 7021 | 6488 | Saruman begins breeding Orcs, births of Erchirion, Sancho Proudfoot, and Peregrin Took, death of Herugar Bolger  
2991 | 7022 | 6487 | Births of Éomer, Moro Burrows, and Ilberic Brandybuck, death of Sigismond Took  
2993 | 7024 | 6485 | Birth of Myrtle Burrows.  
2994 | 7025 | 6484 | Destruction of Balin's colony, deaths of Balin, Óin, Ori, Flói, Frár, Lóni, and Náli, births of Amrothos and Celandine Brandybuck.  
2995 | 7026 | 6483 | Births of Éowyn and Diamond of Long Cleeve (Took).  
2996 | 7027 | 6482 | Birth of Minto Burrows.  
2997 | 7028 | 6481 | Death of Adalbert Bolger.  
2998 | 7029 | 6480 | Death of Amaranth Brandybuck.  
2999 | 7030 | 6479 | Birth of Lothíriel, deaths of Falco Chubb-Baggins, Gruffo Boffin and Dodinas Brandybuck.  
3000 | 7031 | 6478 | Saruman ensnared by Sauron, death of Wilibald Bolger.  
3001 | 7032 | 6477 | Gandalf begins to suspect the One Ring is in the Shire, Bilbo's birthday feast.  
3002 | 7033 | 6476 | Deaths of Éomund, Théodwyn, and Lalia Clayhanger, Bilbo comes to Imladris.  
3003 | 7034 | 6475 | Bilbo Baggins begins work on his Translations from the Elvish.  
3004 | 7035 | 6474 | Gandalf begins to visit the Shire on a regular basis, death of Gerda Boffin (Bolger).  
3005 | 7036 | 6473 | Death of Odo Proudfoot.  
3006 | 7037 | 6472 | Death of Dora Baggins.  
3007 | 7038 | 6471 | Brand takes the sceptre of Dale, death of Saradas Brandybuck.  
3008 | 7039 | 6470 | Gandalf's regular visits to the Shire end, death of Rorimac Brandybuck, Saradoc Brandybuck becomes Master of Buckland.  
3009 | 7040 | 6469 | Gandalf and Aragorn hunt for Gollum, death of Dudo Baggins.  
3010 | 7041 | 6468 | Deaths of Adrahil II, Bruno Bracegirdle, and Dinodas Brandybuck, Imrahil becomes Prince of Dol Amroth.  
3012 | 7043 | 6466 | Deaths of Otho Sackville-Baggins and Asphodel Brandybuck (Burrows).  
3013 | 7044 | 6465 | Will Whitfoot is elected Mayor of Michel Delving.  
3014 | 7045 | 6464 | Gríma Wormtongue becomes chief counsellor for Théoden.  
3015 | 7046 | 6463 | Death of Ferumbras Took III, Paladin Took II becomes Thain of the Shire.  
3016 | 7047 | 6462 | Arwen returns to Imladris.  
3017 | 7048 | 6461 | Gollum captured and taken to Barad-dûr, birth of Alphros, Éomer becomes Marshal, Gandalf reads the scroll of Isildur in Minas Tirith.   
3018 | 7049 | 6460 | Thranduil assailed by Orcs, Osgiliath taken, Gollum hides in Moria, Sauron learns of the treachery of Saruman, Frodo reaches Rivendell, the Council of Elrond is held and the Fellowship of the Ring formed.  
3019 | 7050 | 6459 | Deaths of Gollum, Boromir, Denethor II, Dáin II, Brand, Lotho Sackville-Baggins, Saruman, Théoden, Nazgûl destroyed, One Ring destroyed, End of Sauron, Bard II becomes King of Dale, Thorin III Stonehelm becomes King of Erebor, Aragorn takes the name Elessar, Aragorn takes the Sceptre of the Reunited Kingdom, Mirkwood renamed Eryn Lasgalen, East Lórien founded.  
3020 | 7051 | 6458 | Drúedain destroy remnant of Saruman's Orcs, Faramir and Éowyn wed, Samwise weds Rose Cotton, death of Lobelia Bracegirdle (Sackville-Baggins)  
3021 | 7052 | 6457 | Birth of Elanor Gamgee. Éomer and Lothíriel wed. Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Bilbo and Frodo pass over the Sea. End of the Third Age.


	6. Fourth Age

**Fo.A.** | **Y.S.** | **B.C.** | **Events**  
---|---|---|---  
1 | 7053 | 6456 | The Fourth Age begins in the reckoning of the Shire.  
2 | 7054 | 6455 | Death of Adelard Took. Birth of Frodo Gardner.  
4 | 7056 | 6453 | Birth of Rose Gardner.   
6 | 7058 | 6451 | Will Whitfoot resigns and Samwise is elected Mayor. Merry Gardner born. Peregrin Took marries Diamond of Long Cleeve.  
King Elessar issues an edict that Men are not to enter the Drúadan Forest and Shire, and he makes it a Free Land under the protection of the Northern Sceptre.   
7 | 7059 | 6450 | Death of Gaffer Gamgee.   
8 | 7060 | 6449 | Birth of Pippin Gardner.   
9 | 7061 | 6448 | Birth of Faramir Took I son of Peregrin Took. Deaths of Merimac Brandybuck and Vigo Boffin.   
10 | 7062 | 6447 | Birth of Goldilocks Gardner. Death of Odovacar Bolger.   
11 | 7063 | 6446 | Death of the Saradoc Brandybuck. Meriadoc becomes Master of Buckland and great gifts are sent to him by King Éomer and Lady Éowyn of Ithilien. Birth of Hamfast Gardner.   
12 | 7064 | 6445 | Birth of Daisy Gardner.   
13 | 7065 | 6444 | Death of Paladin Took II. Peregrin Took becomes the Thain and King Elessar makes the Thain, the Master of Buckland and the Mayor to be Counsellors of the North-kingdom. Samwise elected Mayor for the second time.   
14 | 7066 | 6443 | Death of Olo Proudfoot. Birth of Primrose Gardner.   
15 | 7067 | 6442 | King Elessar rides north and dwells for a while in Annúminas by Lake Evendim. He comes to the Brandywine Bridge, and there greets his friends. He gives the Star of the Dúnedain to Master Samwise, and Elanor is made a maid of honour to Queen Arwen.   
Death of Glóin. Birth of Bilbo Gardner.   
17 | 7069 | 6440 | Birth of Ruby Gardner.   
19 | 7071 | 6438 | Birth of Robin Gardner. Death of Farmer Cotton.   
20 | 7072 | 6437 | Samwise elected Mayor for the third time. Legolas brought south Elves out of Greenwood, and they dwelt in Ithilien, and it became once again the "fairest country in all the westlands."   
21 | 7073 | 6436 | Samwise, Rose and Elanor ride to Gondor; Master Tolman Cotton acts as deputy Mayor. Birth of Tolman Gardner.   
22 | 7074 | 6435 | Samwise, Rose and Elanor leave Gondor. Death of Filibert Bolger.   
27 | 7079 | 6430 | Samwise elected Mayor for the fourth time.   
30 | 7082 | 6427 | Elanor Gardner weds Fastred of Greenholm on the Far Downs.   
31 | 7083 | 6426 | The Westmarch becomes a part of the Shire by the gift of the King. Many hobbits remove to it.   
33 | 7085 | 6424 | Birth of Elfstan Fairbairn son of Fastred and Elanor.   
34 | 7086 | 6423 | Death of Imrahil. Elphir becomes Prince of Dol Amroth.  
Fastred and Elanor make their dwelling at Undertowers on the Tower Hills, where their descendants, the Fairbairns of the Towers, dwell for many generations.  
Samwise elected Mayor for the fifth time. At his request the Thain makes Fastred Warden of Westmarch.   
41 | 7093 | 6416 | Birth of Holfast Gardner.  
Samwise elected Mayor for the sixth time.   
42 | 7094 | 6415 | Faramir Took I weds Goldilocks Gardner.   
48 | 7100 | 6409 | Samwise becomes Mayor for seventh and final time.   
55 | 7107 | 6402 | Samwise Gamgee ends his seventh and last term as Mayor of Michel Delving.   
61 | 7113 | 6396 | Death of Rose Gamgee on Midyear's Day.  
On 22 September Samwise rides out from Bag End and he comes to the Tower Hills, where he is last seen by Elanor. He gives her the Red Book afterwards kept by the Fairbairns. Samwise passes the Towers, goes to the Grey Havens and passed over the Sea, last of the Ring-bearers.   
63 | 7115 | 6394 | Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took depart from the Shire and travel into the south. Faramir Took I succeeds his father Peregrin as Thain of the Shire. Meriadoc comes to Edoras and is with King Éomer before he dies in the autumn. Then he and Thain Peregrin come to Gondor and pass what short years were left to them in that realm, until they die and were laid in Rath Dínen among the great of Gondor. Elfwine becomes King of Rohan.   
67 | 7119 | 6390 | Death of Prince Elphir. Alphros becomes Prince of Dol Amroth.   
80 | 7132 | 6377 | Birth of Harding of the Hill (Harding Gardner).   
82 | 7134 | 6375 | Death of Faramir. Elboron becomes Prince of Ithilien and Steward of the Reunited Kingdom.   
91 | 7143 | 6366 | Apparent death of Dwalin at 340 years of age.   
95 | 7147 | 6362 | Death of Alphros.   
120 | 7172 | 6337 | 1 March: King Elessar dies. It is said that the beds of Meriadoc and Peregrin are set beside the bed of the great king. Eldarion becomes King of Gondor and Arnor.  
Legolas builds a grey ship in Ithilien, and with Gimli sails down Anduin and so over the Sea. End in Middle-earth of the Fellowship of the Ring.   
121 | 7173 | 6336 | Death of Arwen Undómiel in Lórien.   
171 | 7223 | 6286 | A copy of the Red Book of Westmarch is completed in Gondor by Findegil, the King's Writer.   
185 | 7237 | 6272 | Death of Harding of the Hill, Samwise Gamgee's heir.  
220 | 7272 | 6237 | The New Shadow arises. About this time, Eldarion's reign as High King comes to an end, and his presumable death.  
_**Here end the records of the Red Book of Westmarch.**_  
948 | 8000 | 5509 | Biblical date of Creation (Septuagint).  
c. 1100 | c. 8100 | c. 5400 | Foundation of Eridu (Sumer), oldest known city.  
c. 1500 | c. 8500 | c. 5000 | Foundation of Uruk (Sumer).  
c. 3000 | c. 10000 | c. 3500 | Earliest monuments at Hill of Tara, Ireland.  
3159 | 10211 | 3298 | Great Flood. Gondor, Arnor destroyed if still extant. Departure of nearly all remaining elves for Aman. End of the Fourth Age.


	7. Fifth and Sixth Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually sometimes use these Fifth Age dates (though I don't call them that) when dealing with ancient history; they're a lot easier to understand than B.C., which counts downwards.

**Fi.A.** | **Y.S.** | **B.C.** | **Events**  
---|---|---|---  
c. 150 | c. 10360 | c. 3150 | Unification of Egypt.  
c. 500 | c. 10700 | c. 2800 | Reign of Gilgamesh in Sumer.  
c. 600 | c. 10800 | c. 2700 | Beginning of Minoan Civilization (Greece).  
612 | 10823 | 2686 | Beginning of Old Kingdom of Egypt.  
738 | 10949 | 2560 | Completion of Great Pyramid of Giza.  
c. 800 | c. 11000 | c. 2500 | Extinction of the mammoth (oliphaunt?)  
964 | 11175 | 2334 | Foundation of Akkadian Empire by Sargon  
1117 | 11328 | 2181 | End of Old Kingdom of Egypt.  
c. 1230 | c. 11440 | c. 2070 | Beginning of Xia Dynasty (China)  
1243 | 11454 | 2055 | Beginning of Middle Kingdom of Egypt  
1649 | 11860 | 1649 | End of Middle Kingdom of Egypt  
c. 1700 | c. 11900 | c. 1600 | Eruption of Santorini. Destruction of Minoan Civilization (Greece). Emergence of Mycenae.  
1742 | 11953 | 1556 | Beginning of Shang Dynasty (China)  
1748 | 11959 | 1550 | Beginning of New Kingdom of Egypt  
1852 | 12063 | 1446 | Exodus of the Israelites from Egypt (Biblical)  
2104 | 12315 | 1194 | Beginning of Trojan War with Mycenae  
2114 | 12325 | 1184 | Fall of Troy. Beginning of Late Bronze Age Collapse.  
2121 | 12332 | 1177 | Egypt invaded by the so-called Sea Peoples  
2229 | 12440 | 1069 | End of the New Kingdom of Egypt  
2252 | 12463 | 1046 | Shang dynasty overthrown by Zhou Dynasty (China)  
2328 | 12539 | 970 | Beginning of King Solomon's reign over Israel.  
Reference date for Biblical events.  
2484 | 12695 | 814 | Foundation of Carthage  
2522 | 12733 | 776 | First Olympic Games in Greece  
2527 | 12738 | 771 | Decline of Zhou Dynasty (China); beginning of Spring and Autumn Period  
2545 | 12756 | 753 | Foundation of Rome  
2638 | 12849 | 660 | Accession of Jimmu, supposed first Emperor of Japan  
2735 | 12946 | 563 | Birth of Siddartha Gautama (Buddha)  
2747 | 12958 | 551 | Birth of Confucius  
2789 | 13000 | 509 | Explusion of King Tarquin the Proud from Rome. Beginning of Republic.  
2818 | 13029 | 480 | Persian invasion of Greece by Xerxes; battles of Thermopylae and Salamis  
2823 | 13034 | 475 | Warring States Period begins in China  
2828 | 13039 | 470 | Birth of Socrates  
2866 | 13077 | 432 | Parthenon of Athens completed  
2867 | 13078 | 431 | Beginning of the Peloponnesian War  
2871 | 13082 | 427 | Birth of Plato  
2894 | 13105 | 404 | End of the Peloponnesian War  
2914 | 13125 | 384 | Birth of Aristotle  
2967 | 13178 | 331 | Conquest of Persia by Alexander the Great  
3077 | 13288 | 221 | Unification of China by Qin Shi Huang; beginning of Qin Dynasty  
3092 | 13303 | 206 | Beginning of Han Dynasty (China)  
3152 | 13363 | 146 | Roman conquests of Carthage and Greece; total destruction of Carthage  
3254 | 13465 | 44 | Assassination of Julius Caesar  
3258 | 13469 | 40 | Roman conquest of Egypt  
3268 | 13479 | 30 | End of Cleopatra's reign (Egypt)  
3271 | 13482 | 27 | Formation of Roman Empire by Octavian (Augustus)  
3297 | 13508 | 1 | Birth of Jesus of Nazareth. End of the Fifth Age.  
  
I have begun the Sixth Age with the birth of Jesus for my own convenience in computing Sixth Age dates (identical to AD/CE dates), not necessarily to imply that this event has any metaphysical significance in Extended Arda—though Tolkien would likely have believed that it did. For this reason I have not included a Sixth Age timeline; to compute cumulative Y.S. for a date in our own era, simply add 13,508—it is thus now (A.D. 2020) Year 15,528 of the Sun. By another curious coincidence, this means that A.D. 1492, probably the most significant date in (actual, recorded, non-Tolkien) history, is precisely Y.S. 15,000.


End file.
